LOTM: Decimation S5 P11/Transcript
(Richie is seen asleep on the couch as Clark sits snuggled up in his arms. Sammy is seen coming out with Mich on his shoulder) Mich: So, I get to help you cook? Sammy: Sure do! Mich: Awesome! Sammy: Yeah it- (Sammy and Mich look over at Richie and Clark) Sammy: Awwww. Mich: That's adorable. Sammy: Sure is Mich. (The two smile before the sound of a portal opening wakes Richie and Clark up with a jolt) Richie: Huh what?? Clark: Who's there? Sammy: Someone's warping in. Richie: Huh?! (The group looks to find Yang entering through the portal) Richie: Oh, it's her. Mich: Who? Clark: She a friend of yours? Sammy: Yep. (Yang enters the room) Yang: Oh hey Sammy. Sammy: Hey Yang. What's up? Yang: Nothing. Just....came to see the Defenders was all. Richie: Well, *coughs* you're kinda late with that. Sammy: Yeah, they left a few hours ago. Yang: Oh.... Richie: Why, did you need something from them? Yang:..... Richie: It's about Shade isn't it? (Yang says nothing before she sits down next to Richie) Richie: I see.... Clark: Who's Shade? Mich: Wait, wasn't he the guy who died a few days ago? (Suddenly Yang's hair lights on fire a bit) Clark and Mich: AHH!! Yang:.... *Calms down* Sorry.... Sammy: Wow. Richie: So, I guess this means you're still not handling it well huh? Yang: Its... Its not just that... Its- … !! (Yang sees Starkiller though the window who waves at her) Yang: *Red eyes* GO AWAY ALREADY!!! (Yang fires a shot at the window) Sammy: WHOA!!! Richie: Dude what the hell?! (Richie looks to find nothing at the window) Richie: The hell are you shooting at?? Yang: *Eyes turn back to normal* !! …… *Covers her face* Damn it! He still won't leave me alone! Sammy: Who!? Yang: Starkiller! He's in my head! Richie: Starkiller?? Mich: He's one of those bad people isn't he?? Clark: Wait he's here?! Yang: No no he's not here don't worry. He's just in my head. Clark: *Sighs* that's good. Mich: I don't think Mama Rayla can handle another freak out. Richie: So, he's in your head? Sammy: How is he in your head? Richie: More importantly, why is he in your head? Yang: Because! He's messing with me! Richie: Messing with you? Sammy: Why? Yang: He's trying to taunt me! Bragging to me that he's the reason Shade's gone! Richie: He is? Yang: Yes! It's so annoying! Every time I see him, I just wanna ram my fist right through his chest! Starkiller: You'll never get the chance. And they're looking at you like you're crazy you know that right? Yang: *Grabs her head* LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!! Sammy: Jeez... Richie: Well, is there anything we can do? Yang: Do any of you know how to remove crazy shadow loving force users out of your heads? Sammy Richie Mich and Clark:...………………… Yang: I didn't think so. Starkiller: How can you not see the good I did for you? I removed a parasite from your life kid. Yang: HE WASN'T A PARASITE!! Mich: Uhh.... Richie: Look, let's just calm down for a second Yang. Sammy: Yeah, you're gonna scare the kids at this rate. Yang: *Notices Clark and Mich* …… I'm-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have come.... Richie: No no, it's alright. Sammy: Yeah, we can still help you. Mich: Here, we'll just head back to the nest for a bit. Clark: Yeah. Just call us back when you fix all this. Richie: Alright then. (Clark and Mich leave the room) Yang: Sorry guys. Sammy: Hey don't worry about it. Richie: Yeah we always help *Coughs a little* help out friends. Sammy: Yeah. Yang: So, I'm not bothering you? Richie: Not in the *coughs* least! Yang: You sure? Cause you look kinda....off today. Richie: Oh this? Oh I'm just a bit sick today. Yang: Whoa you're sick!? Richie: Yeah but don't worry I- (Suddenly Yang grabs Richies shoulders and quickly gets him back on the couch) Yang: Hang on! I'll get some soup ready! *Runs off* Sammy: Y-Yang??? Richie:.... She just flipped like a switch.. Sammy: Weird. Richie: Should I be worried? Sammy: I doubt it. Besides, this looks like it could take her mind off of....you know who. Richie: Right. Sammy: Well, I'm gonna go check on the nest. Richie: Okay. I'll....sit here I guess. Sammy: Yeah. Just do what Yang says. *Whispers* And don't mention those two.. Richie: I won't. (Sammy walks off outside as Richie sits alone.) Richie: Well, I should probably go use the bathroom real quick. At least before she comes back. (Richie tries to get up but is unable to from weakness) Richie: *sigh* Never mind... (Richie sits on the couch before the scene cuts to the heroes still struggling against the undead wizard) Alex: Dammit! This shield won't break! Jack: *Trying to hold back a skelly* GET OFF YOU FREAK!! Miles: Guys these things just keep coming!! Erin: Then attack the wizard! Alex: HOW?!! Erin: Maybe if we all attack at once, we can damage the shield! Ancelmus: Whatever you are gonna do, do it! Alex: Hang on! (Alex then pushes all the zombies away with his psychic powers. He then joins Erin and Jack) Jack: You ready? Alex: Let's do it guys! ???: KILL!! (The wizard creates more skeletons before Alex blasts them all away. Alex, Erin and Jack then charge toward the wizard) Alex: All at once guys! Erin: Let's get it! (The three then charge toward the wizard as they charge attacks) ???: NOOO!!! Alex: NOW!! (The 3 of them fire they're attacks. The Wizard tries to stop it with his own but he is over powered. He is stuck by the attack and he lets out an inhuman death shriek. Suddenly ALL The skeleton's just suddenly fall apart. Ancelmus: Huh?? (Back out with the others they are still seen fighting the undead) Izuku: GAAH!! THERE'S TOO MANY!! Mina: I can't hold out! (The heroes are about to be overwhelmed before the undead all fall dead around them) Ian: Huh?! Kyle: The hell is this?? Momo: *Taps one with her staff* I think... They're dead-dead. Yuri: My scans show she's right. I think Alex and the others did it Mina: Yeah! Izuku: So, we did it? Denki: Seems like it. Uraraka: Then we win! (The heroes all cheer as the group emerges from the tomb) Izuku: Hey there they are! Alex: Hey guys. Miles: How were the undead? Uraraka: Harder then we thought... Jiro: At least they're gone now. Alex: Yeah! We found the source of these bastards and took them out! Erin: Yeah we did! (Alex and Erin hi-five) Ancelmus: Well, I must admit, you kids certainly have impressed me. Alex: Thanks Paladin. Miles: Always ready to help out! Jack: So, does this mean you believe us? Ancelmus: Oh certainly. I can truly see that you're all not the people I saw you as at first. Izuku: Looks like we convinced him! Ancelmus: In fact, with your help, we MIGHT be able to defeat this vile wizard! Erin: *Crosses her arm* So. What do you think about girls on the battle field now? Ancelmus:... *Clears throat* … Maybe I was... A BIT quick to say that about you. Erin: Exactly. Alex: So, should we head back to the kingdom? Ancelmus: At once. The king needs to hear about this. Alex: Then let's get going. Come on guys. Izuku: Right! (The heroes all start heading back to the kingdom before it cuts to Richie sitting on the couch looking at his phone) Richie: *sigh* This is so boring... (Richie puts his phone down before he looks around for Yang) Richie: Alright, let's try and stand up Richie. (Richie looks around before he manages to stand up and stretch) Richie: Ahh...That's better. (Richie heads over to the kitchen. He looks inside and Yang is facing the stove making soup) Richie: *Whispers* Oh that's what she's doing. (Richie looks around before he looks at Yang) Richie: Uhhh....You okay in there? Yang: GAH! *Sharp turn around* Richie?! What are you doing? Go lay back down, you're sick! Richie: I was just checking on what you were doing. (Richie looks at himself) Richie: And to be honest, I don't feel that bad. Yang: Still, just go back to the couch. Richie: But- Yang: Look you're soup is almost ready so please sit back down at least? Richie:....Fine. (Richie turns and walks back over to the couch and sits down) Richie: You know you really don't have to do this. Yang: I really do. Richie: But why? Yang: *Comes out with soup* Call it instincts. Richies: instincts? Yang: Yeah. I helped Ruby all the time when she was sick. So seeing someone sick just kinda… gets me going Richie: Ah. I see. (Yang hands Richie the soup and sits next to him) Yang: So, how's being a Defender going? Richie: Huh?? Yang: Oh I'm just curious is all. Richie: Uhhh, good I guess. Yang: Well that's good! Richie: Yeah... (Yang smiles at Richie who slowly sips his soup with a confused look) Richie: Sooo....Are you doing okay? Yang: Me? Richie: Yeah. Yang: Oh I'm doing fine! Richie: Okay then... (Richie continues sipping as Yang continues looking at him) Richie: Why are you doing that? Yang: What? Richie: That staring, why are you staring like that? Yang: What, am I not allowed to stare? Richie: Well when you're smiling at me, it's kinda weird. Yang: Well, maybe I'm just happy I get to hang out with some trusted friends like you. Richie: That's nice you feel that way, but still this is weird. Yang: It's not weird! Richie: It's kinda weird man, not gonna lie. Yang: Ugh, you techies always think everything's weird. Richie: What did you call me?? Yang: A techie. Richie: Uhh, alright then. Yang: Soooo, what do you even do around here when you're off? Richie: Well, usually I'm not off like this. I just get sick easily is all. Yang: Oh. Richie: But now that you mention it, I am in the middle of maintenance on one of my suits if you'll let me show you. Yang: Well....Alright then. Richie: Great! *coughs* Follow me. (Richie and Yang get up and walk down to Richie's workshop where they find his suit lying on the table) Richie: Well, here it is. Yang: Wow... Richie: Yeah. Exactly. *coughs* (Richie looks at the suit) Richie: I've been trying to fix it up a bit since my last mission. It's got some wiring problems right now. Yang: What does it even do? Richie: It helps me regulate my shrinking powers. It also keeps my strength and agility in check when I wear it. Yang: Huh? Richie: I punch harder and move faster while shrunk. Yang: Oh. Richie: Yeah. You wanna see it right now? Yang: Your powers? Richie: Yeah. Yang: Is that a good idea? I mean you are sick. Richie: I mean it wouldn't hurt. Yang: Well, if you're sure. Richie: Alright then. Lemme just....prepare myself here. Yang: Do you need your suit? Richie: Well, now that you mention it, I do have another on spare that I could use. (Richie grabs his wristband and puts it on before he activates his Advanced Suit) Richie: Here we go. Yang: Impressive. Richie: Thanks. Now then, let me show you. (Richie then shrinks down out of sight, shocking Yang) Yang: Whoa man! Where'd you go?? Richie: Over here. (Yang looks and finds Richie crawling onto her shoulder) Richie: Hi! Yang: AHH!! (Yang jumps a bit, causing Richie to fall off balance a bit) Richie: Whoa whoa whoa chill out! Yang: You're....You're so tiny! Richie: Yeah, that's the point. Yang: Wow! (Yang then reaches for Richie) Richie: Hey hey whoa now! (Yang grabs onto Richie and picks him up) Richie: Hey! What the heck man?! Yang: What? Richie: I didn't ask for this! (Yang then looks around at Richie in her hand) Yang: So, this is your power huh? Richie: Sure is. Yang: Interesting. Richie: Yeah. Can you put me down now? Yang: Sure! (Yang puts Richie down on the table before he jump and regrows to normal size. He then deactivates his suit as it retreats back into his wristband) Yang: I gotta admit, that was pretty cool. Richie: Hey glad you liked- (Richie's stomach is heard gurgling before he grabs onto it) Richie: Oh crap.... Yang: What's wrong? Richie: I really shouldn't have done all that while I was sick... Yang: You okay?? Richie: I- (Richie then covers his mouth before he runs into a nearby bathroom to vomit) Yang: Guess not. (Yang goes and follows after Richie where she stands outside the bathroom as he vomits) Richie: *vomits*......*moans* Yang: You okay in there? Richie: I....I think so. Yang: You need any help? Richie: N-No just... Just give me a minute... Yang: Well I'm right here if you need help. Richie: Thanks... (Richie then steps out of the bathroom) Richie: I guess shrinking doesn't really help me avoid vomiting. Yang: Definitely. Richie: Well, I'm gonna head back to the couch now. Yang: Yeah, I'll come with you. Richie: Alright. (Richie and Yang walk back over to the couch as Richie continues to recover from his illness) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts